An Introduction to Social Bookmarking / azizzadeh parisa
An Introduction to Social Bookmarking Introduction This session is designed to introduce teachers to the concept of social bookmarking and examines the key features and how they can be used effectively in learning and teaching. ''' '''The new genre of educational social software has seen the development of social bookmarking tools which lend themselves to use by groups to exchange, share and organise information. Like wikis, these tools enable learners to share spaces and resources and can be particularly effective to support group activities. ' ' 1.1 What is Social Bookmarking? ' '''We all have our favourite websites that we return to frequently or may find a really useful site that you wish to save for future reference. We know we do not have to write down the sometimes lengthy and complicated URL (web address), but traditionally save it for future use to Favourites in our web browser. ' 'With traditional bookmarking within a web browser, one of the restrictions is you can only access your bookmarks on that computer. What happens if you want to share this resource with others? Well, in most cases, you would have to email the web link - not very efficient! This is where social bookmarking takes saving websites to the next level. ' 'Social bookmarking has developed as a social software tool that allows users to submit, classify, localise and share their bookmarked web pages to a central site where they can be located and ‘tagged’ by other users. It is a process that is used by people to organise, arrange, maintain and reserve links on website pages. Tags then provide the user the ability to insert keywords to distribute content to other sites on the internet. ' '''Bookmarking has become a series of shared spaces that, if used effectively by its users, have the potential to become a living resource. Users can share resources for a common purpose by simply accessing their bookmarking account to see what others have bookmarked. ' ' Educational Case Study ' '''The case study below will give you further information and ideas for using social bookmarking in education. ' '' '' ''Exploring the Use of Social Bookmarking Technology in Education: An Analysis of Students’ Experiences using a Course-specific Delicious.com Account '' '''This study shows how social bookmarking, specifically Delicious.com, can be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. Through a series of online focus groups, 53 students enrolled in a “Social Media and Public Relations” course revealed their apprehension toward using an unknown technology and discussed their positive and negative experiences with using the course-specific Delicious.com account. Implications for how social bookmarking can impact online and offline learning are discussed. ' ' The Use of Social Bookmarking Tools in Education ''' '''This final session will look at some suggestions for the use of social bookmarking tools in education. The activities are varied, some being specific to a subject, others can be adapted to any curriculum. ' ' Educational Applications ' '''From the perspective of both learner and teacher, the presence of AddThis social bookmarking buttons on a website, makes it even easier to bookmark. Think about your institutions website or virtual learning environment. If you want to raise the profile of specific content and give your learners easy access, adding social bookmarking buttons to those specific web pages will raise usage. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' ''Parisa azizzadeh''